A rachadura na face do mal
by Joe Tyler
Summary: [Back from the Vault] Dussander relembra uma história aterrorizante do campo de concentração para chocar Todd, na esperança de que ele o deixe em paz.


Dussander encheu mais uma vez a caneca de vinho. Já era final de tarde e uma luz amarelada entrava pelas janelas, deixando a casa com um ar velho e poeirento. As cortinas de linho bege da sala estavam fechadas, acentuando a sensação de tranquilidade e pareceu ao homem que aquele seria um ótimo momento para uma soneca. Seria, claro, se Todd não estivesse ali. O sabor ocre do vinho envelhecido aqueceu-lhe a garganta enquanto o líquido descia e deixou-lhe as faces e a ponta do nariz rosados. Podia matar o garoto. Erguer-se devagar com a desculpa de guardar o abridor de garrafas para se controlar e não abrir mais uma, pegar a faca de cortar carnes da gaveta e cravá-la na garganta dele, fazendo sangue jorrar e sua vida inútil se extinguir. Já matara tantos na Segunda Guerra que mais um não seria decisivo em seu passaporte para o inferno.

Mas queria viver um resto de vida simples. Seria descoberto depois de uma velhice agradável terminada com uma morte de causas naturais, deixando aqueles judeus que tanto tempo gastavam em seu encalço putos da vida. Portanto, matar um rapaz que vinha a sua casa todos os dias e cujos pais sabiam disso estava fora de questão. Além do mais, mesmo que seus desejos assassinos e sua crueldade nazista estivessem ressurgindo conforme memórias eram reviradas, gostava da companhia. Gostava de ver os olhos bem abertos e a expressão expectante conforme narrava as perversões que era livre para cometer com aquele povo imundo.

\- Sabe, garoto, esses livros de história que os professores fazem vocês engolirem e decorarem estão recheados de mentiras. Hitler havia feito um favor à Alemanha quando alertou-nos dos parasitas sem terra que eram os judeus. Eram agiotas, ratos prontos para comprar nossas almas a juros gigantescos. Comércios estavam fechando por dívidas a essa raça e até o governo estava começando a sucumbir a eles, cada dia...

\- Eu já sei disso tudo. Quero que me conte sobre o campo, sobre o que faziam com os prisioneiros.

Dussander respirou fundo, irritado. O gosto da bebida já era forte em sua boca, mas ele queria mais. Logo a garrafa foi esvaziada e ele encarou o fundo da caneca por alguns momentos antes de sorrir com uma ideia. Ia perturbar o garoto e quem sabe ele não sairia mais cedo para que pudesse dormir tranquilamente em seu sofá? Levantou-se, andando devagar até a porta aberta da escadaria do porão, esticando-se para alcançar mais uma garrafa.

\- Lembrei de uma história agora que você vai gostar. - Recuou com cuidado para não tombar na escadaria e voltou para a própria cadeira, fitando Todd enquanto encaixava o saca-rolhas. - Havia um prisioneiro judeu chamado... Ben... Um nome judeu... Benesh, exato, era esse o nome, mas todos os chamavam de Ben.

"Ben não se parecia com seus colegas de campo. Tinha o físico alto e magro comum aos judeus de sua idade, mas a pela era branca e delicada e os cabelos negros compridos até a altura dos ombros, bons, apenas ondulados nas pontas. Os olhos eram escuros como os de um corvo e seu rosto era fino e delicado como o de uma menina. Entenda, garoto, ele logo fez sucesso entre os guardas. As judias que escolhiam se prostituir já estavam decrépitas e rareavam conforme avançávamos em nosso trabalho. O ambiente era masculino e era preciso uma válvula de escape.

Eu mesmo fiquei sabendo disso quando aparentemente grande parte dos soldados já havia se divertido com ele. Contaram-me que mais de uma vez ele passara a noite recebendo um após o outro, sorrindo para eles enquanto ficava de quatro e não pedia nenhum tipo de lubrificação ou cuidado. Aquilo mais e mais me soou estranho até a noite em que eu fui pessoalmente vê-lo. Ainda estava vestido com as roupas listradas e quando me viu entrar começou a tirar o blusão, ato que eu interrompi com um aceno. Ele me encarou sem medo e isso me incomodou. Ninguém sustentava o meu olhar por mais do que alguns momentos mas ele parecia ser capaz de continuar aquilo até o amanhecer.

\- Soube que tem recebido meus soldados.

Ele inclinou a cabeça suavemente para o lado. Estava em uma cama baixa, ligeiramente jogado para trás, apoiado em ambas as mãos. Não respondeu à acusação e esperou que eu continuasse.

\- Você é bicha?

\- Não.

\- Então por que parece gostar tanto de sua nova posição de meretriz?

Ele deu um risinho e cruzou os braços.

\- Por que a cada homem que eu sirvo eu vejo como o exército de vocês é fraco. São capazes de passar por cima das crenças que pregam para satisfazer os próprios desejos. Um exército assim acabará destruído mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Aquele insulto me irritou profundamente. Eu imediatamente saquei minha Colt .44 e atirei entre seus olhos. Ele tombou na cama, uma poça de sangue se formando instantaneamente, do tamanho de uma mesinha de centro. Ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso superior, como se fosse ser recebido pelos braços do próprio bom Deus. Eu guardei minha arma e a raiva se dissipou quando eu me lembrei que sorrisos de gente morta não tinham valor."

\- Quer dizer que ele sabia que vocês perderiam a guerra?

\- Não seja idiota, garoto. Perdemos a guerra por culpa do inverno russo, não pelas previsões de uma bicha judia.

Todd ficou em silêncio e, como era de seu costume, pegou sua mochila e saiu da casa sem se despedir. Já dera o seu horário e ele precisava voltar para casa. As ruas estavam vazias e começava a anoitecer. O som das rodas de sua bicicleta garantiam o padrão necessário para que sua mente divagasse. Pensou se Dussander não havia se aproveitado do rapaz antes de matá-lo e propositalmente ocultado essa parte da história. Imaginou-se no lugar do rapaz, recebendo o homem quando este ainda era forte e viril. O cano gelado encostando em sua testa milissegundos antes tudo se apagar. O arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha e parou ente suas pernas, mas ele cuidaria daquilo mais tarde.

Assim que Todd saiu, Dussander caminhou até a sala e ligou a televisão com o volume baixo, aproveitando-se do ruído para adormecer. Sonharia aquela noite com o judeu de rosto bonito que na verdade não lembrava o nome, que nunca se deitara com ninguém mas que despertara sua masculinidade severas vezes. Tinha executado-o, sim, mas não por frases provocativas encaixadas numa conversa vazia. Matara-o por que temia ser capaz de passar por cima de suas crenças em troca alguns momentos íntimos ao lado dele.


End file.
